Harry potter een Snul of toch niet
by CarlisleDromedaRiddle
Summary: Harry word door zijn familie achter gelaten bij een speciaal kindertehuis. Zijn familie denkt dat hij geen tovenaar is maar is dat wel zo.
1. Chapter 1

Ik heb geen rechten op de karakters in dit verhaal.

Ik speel alleen graag met ze.

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

Het was een warme zonnige dag. Harry Potter lag in het gras. Hij dacht na over zijn jonge leven.

Hoe zou zijn leven zijn geweest als zijn ouders hem niet hadden weggegeven.

Want Harry was de jongste zoon van de familie Potter.

Zijn broer was de jongen die bleef leven. Zijn naam was Charles en hij was al 16. Dan was er nog zijn zus Scarlet die was 14 en leek op hun moeder. En dan had je Harry de jongste met zijn 9 jaar. In tegenstelling tot zijn oudere broer en zus had Harry nog nooit laten zien dat hij magisch was.

Dit was de reden dat zijn ouders hem 3 maanden geleden bij zijn oom en tante hadden gebracht.

Hij woonde nu al 3 maanden bij zijn oom en tante die van zijn ouders te horen hadden gekregen dat de kleine Harry geen tovenaar was.

Het was de dag voor zijn 10e verjaardag. Harry zijn tante was de hele dag al aan het huilen. Het zit namelijk zo 2 weken geleden toen zijn neef Dirk jarig was, was er een ernstig ongeluk gebeurt. Zijn oom en zijn neef waren van uit de bioscoop onderweg naar huis toen een dronken bestuurder met zijn vrachtwagen de auto van zijn oom had geraakt. Zijn oom was opslag dood. Zijn neef Dirk had eerst nog in het ziekenhuis gelegen.

Gister hebben ze ook zijn neef moeten begraven. Tante Petunia probeert nu door te dringen tot Harry zijn ouders om te zorgen dat ze hem terug in huis nemen omdat ze het gevoel heeft niet voor hem te kunnen zorgen. Harry wist zeker dat zijn vader hem niet terug wilde. In de tovenaars wereld was er niks ergers dan een kind hebben die geen toverkrachten had.

Harry had het altijd goed gehad bij zijn ouders maar nu dat hij nog steeds geen reactie had gekregen uit de toverstok van zijn ouders ( iets wat zijn broer en zus wel hadden gehad op zijn leeftijd) wisten ze het bijna zeker dat hij geen tovenaar was.

Toch was Harry ook wel blij nee niet dat zijn oom en neef waren over leden dat was vreselijk. Nee hij was blij omdat zijn broer Charles op 4 jarige leeftijd Voldemort had vermoord.

Gelukkig had iedereen die toverkracht had nu de kans om naar zweinstein te gaan.

Harry wenste elke avond dat hij wel een tovenaar was en hij ook naar school kon gaan waar Scarlet zijn favoriet ook op school zat.

Op dat moment kwam zijn tante buiten. "Ik heb slecht nieuws voor je. Je vader wil je niet terug zien en je moeder ook niet. Ik kan niet langer voor je zorgen dus zal ik je naar een kindertehuis moeten brengen."

Niet veel later zaten ze in de auto van zijn tante op weg naar het Kindertehuis. Zijn tante had het huis en de spullen verkocht en zou die avond nog vertrekken naar het buitenland.

Aangekomen bij het kindertehuis lade zijn tante, Harry zijn tas uit de auto en zette hem voor de deur af. Ze reed gelijk weg ze had niet meer met hem gepraat.

Daar stond Harry dan helemaal alleen. Nu was er echt niemand meer die van hem hield. Zijn ouders wilden hem niet meer. Charles was hem vast ook vergeten die had nooit naar hem om gekeken. En Scarlet tja misschien miste ze hem wel als ze terug kwam van school.

Harry klopte op de deur van het tehuis.

Wie klopt er nu nog zo laat op de deur. Dacht de vrouw van het tehuis door de kinderen moeder genoemd. Haar man de vader voor de kinderen was bezig met jongste kindjes op bed brengen.

Dus deed de moeder de deur open.

Wat ze zag verbaasde haar een jongetje hij zou vast niet ouder zijn dan 7 dacht ze.

"Hallo wat kan ik voor je doen?" Vroeg de moeder aan het jongetje.

"Hhhallo ik ben Harry en mijn tante heeft mij hier gebracht niemand wil mij meer hebben" Snikte Harry verdrietig.

Samantha zo hete de moeder, haar hart brak bij het zien van dit mannetje. Waarom zou niemand dit mannetje willen hebben. "Willem kom snel we hebben er een nieuw kindje bij"Riep de moeder snel om haar man de vader snel naar beneden te laten komen.

Het arme mannetje was helemaal in paniek. Snel tilde ze het ventje op. Willem kwam snel aangerend met 1 van de andere kinderen op zijn arm.

Verbaasd keek hij naar zijn vrouw die een huilend kind op de arm had.

Het jongetje kon niet ouder zijn dan een jaar of 7 dacht hij. Willem zag dat er een tas nog op de stoep stond en pakte de tas mee. "Ik breng Johan even op bed en kom dan terug ga maar in de woon kamer zitten. Misschien dat 1 van de oudere kinderen kan helpen om hem wat op zijn gemak te stellen." Zo vertrok Willem met de kleine Johan en de tas van Harry naar boven.

Samantha ging met Harry op de arm de woonkamer van het tehuis in. Het kindertehuis was niet groot maximaal hadden ze hier maar 10 kinderen. Op dit moment hadden ze 2 jongens van 13, 2 meisjes van 11, 1 meisje van 9 en 3 jongetjes van 2. Er was dus wel ruimte voor nog een kind. Toch kon Samantha niet bedenken waarom iemand zijn of haar kind zo achter zou laten.

Samantha ging met het ventje op schoot in de schommel stoel zitten. Daar zat ze altijd met de kinderen als ze over stuur waren en troost nodig hadden. Ook gebruikte ze de stoel om de kinderen s'avonds voor te lezen.

Eenmaal zittend in de stoel keek ze om zich heen. Wat was ze trots op al de kinderen die hier wonen. Daar had je Jan en Frank die bezig waren met hun zomerhuiswerk. De scholen waren net de vorige dag uit gegaan voor de zomer Willem was van plan om de oudste 4 kinderen dit jaar mee te namen om te gaan kamperen. Maar dan moest wel eerst al het zomerhuiswerk van de kinderen af zijn. Dora en Ida waren ook druk bezig met hun eigen taken voor de zomer. Kleine Yasmine liep naar Samantha toe. "Moeder is dat een nieuw kindje. Ik hoop dat hij net zo oud is als mij."

Samantha keek naar het meisje. Yasmine was nog maar 9 jaar oud. En viel eigenlijk overal tussen. De drieling van 2 waren te jong voor haar. Frank en Jan waren met hun 14 jaar echt veel te oud. Dora en Ida speelden soms nog wel met haar maar deden ook veel met hun eigen vriendinnen.

Ergens hoopte ze dat kleine Harry een klik zou hebben met Yasmine. Beide kinderen waren immers in de steek gelaten. Frank en Jan waren de eerste kinderen in het te huis en woonde hier al 12 jaar ze waren 2 jaar oud toen hun ouders overleden in een brand.

Dora en Ida waren 4 toen hun ouders overleden bij een vliegtuig ramp.

Yasmine was 6 toen haar ouders haar bij het huis hadden gebracht omdat ze niet voor haar konden zorgen.

De drieling waren nog maar net 3 maanden in het huis kleine Sybren, Sytze en Hielke waren net 2 toen hun ouders overleden in een auto ongeluk.

En nu was daar de kleine Harry die net bij hun was gebracht door wie wist ze niet.

Ze wist eigenlijk nog niks over het kind. Alleen dat hij Harry hete en vertelde dat niemand hem wilde hebben. Wat zal hij zich alleen en in de steek gelaten voelen.

Harry was eindelijk wat gekalmeerd en keek nieuwsgierig rond. Willem kwam net weer de kamer binnen gelopen hij had nog steeds de tas van Harry bij zich.

"Hoe is het hier in de kamer. Frank hoe gaat het met jou verslag voor school." Willem wist niet hoe Harry hier terecht was gekomen en of hij weet had van de tovenaarswereld. Daarom moesten ze nu doen als of de kinderen op een normale school zaten en niet op een toverschool. Willem en Samantha waren een tovenaar en heks geboren in de dreuzel wereld.

Ze waren erg verontwaardigd over de toverwereld. Dat ze dit huis hadden gekocht en een speciaal kindertehuis waren gestart. Je kon dit huis alleen vinden als je zelf toverkracht had, of als je als ouders je kind met toverkracht wilde achterlaten.

Harry moest dus wel een tovenaar zijn anders had hij niet gebracht kunnen worden.

Ook gingen de kinderen die hier woonden niet naar Zweinstein. Ze gingen naar een kleine school in de buurt waar nog meer tovenaars waren die zich niet konden vinden in de tovenaarswereld. De kinderen kunnen daar al vanaf hun 4e naar school. Ze krijgen niet alleen les in tover dingen maar ook gewone school. Kinderen van 4 tot 9 jaar kregen geschiedenis van de tovenaarswereld en van de gewone wereld. Op hun 10e deden ze hun examen in geschiedenis. Als hun cijfer voor geschiedenis goed genoeg was konden ze kiezen om dit vak te blijven doen tot hun 17e wanneer ze voor hun 2e examen konden gaan. Naast geschiedenis kregen ze ook nederlandse en engelse les, Wiskunde, toverdranken en gym.

Als je 10 was deed je je eerste S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L examens in toverdranken en geschiedenis.

Ook deed je examens in nederlands en engels en wiskunde.

Als je cijfers hoger waren dan een 6 mocht je vanaf je 11e verder leren in deze vakken anders kreeg je andere vakken. Vanaf je 11e mocht je een toverstok hebben en leerde je Bezweringen, Transfiguratie, Kruidenkunde, verzorging van fabeldieren, voorspellend rekenen( Alleen als je wiskunde voldoende had afgerond), leer der oude runen ( alleen als nederlands en engels met een voldoende afgerond zijn) En verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Ook krijg je nog steeds gym alleen krijg je tijdens deze lessen ook vliegles. Vanaf je 15e mag je voor je P.U.I.S.T examens gaan maar pas op je 17e mag je van school gaan.

Veel Dreuzelaar geboren kinderen gingen naar deze school. Ook de school had een speciaale bezwering die er voor zorgde dat je alleen als je toverkracht had bij de school kon komen. Of als je een kind met toverkracht had.

De school heet Surrey's school voor kleine tovenaars en heksen. De directeur Wilhelm Surrey was de oprichter van de school hij had samen met Samantha en Willem op Zweistein gezeten. Allemaal waren ze dreuzel geboren en hadden ze geen werk kunnen vinden in de toverwereld.

Op deze manier konden ze andere kinderen helpen en zorgen dat ze in beide werelden konden wonen. De school was een dag school dus kwamen de kinderen elke avond weer thuis.

Willem hoopte dat Harry ook een tovenaar zou zijn. Hij zou niet het eerste kindje zijn die een snul was of waar de ouders van dachten dat het een snul was. Ze hadden immers jonathan net vorig jaar naar zweinstein moeten laten gaan toen zijn ouders er achter kwamen dat hij geen snul was.

Willem liep naar zijn vrouw hij was heel benieuwd naar wie dit nieuwe kindje was.

Frank liep met hem mee, hij zag nu pas dat moeder ook in de kamer zat met een kindje op schoot. Hij was zo druk bezig geweest met zijn huiswerk. Hij wilde graag in het volgende school jaar zijn P.U.I.S.T examens doen in bezweringen en transfiguratie Hij had op zijn 13e zijn S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L examens al gedaan voor deze vakken. Ook zou hij voor de andere vakken zijn S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L examens doen. Dus was zijn huiswerk erg belangrijk voor hem. Hij wilde graag goede cijfers halen en laten zien dat hij beter was dan de kinderen van Zweinstein. Frank en Jan waren geen broers ook al waren hun ouders in de zelfde brand omgekomen. Frank was een Zwart zijn ouders waren Regulus en Rita Zwart. Hij wist dat hij nog een oom had maar had hem nog nooit gezien. Jan was een Malfidus ook hij had nog een oom en tante en zelfs een neef die hij nooit had gezien.

Toen Willem en Frank bij Samantha waren gingen ze op de zitzakken die om de stoel heen lagen zitten. "Hallo ik ben Willem en dit is Frank" Stelde Willem hun voor aan het jongetje.

"Ik ben Harry Potter" Zei het ventje. Willem schrok van de naam Potter het zou toch niet hadden James en Lilly hun jongste zoon in de steek gelaten?


	2. Chapter 2

Niet van mij.

Ik hou er gewoon van te spelen met de karakters.

Mijn eerste verhaal in het nederlands.

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Willem en Samantha keken elkaar over het hoofd van Harry aan. Het zou toch niet Lilly hun vriendin zou ze echt een kind in de steek laten als het geen toverkracht had.

Eigenlijk had Samantha haar vriendin al jaren niet meer gezien. Niet sinds het gezin was aangevallen door je weet wel wie.

"Hoi Harry ik ben Frank en ik vind het heel leuk als je ons kon vertellen hoe oud je bent en hoe je hier bent gekomen." Zie Frank hij wist maar al te goed dat ze moesten weten wat er was gebeurt en of deze Harry een zoon van de Potters waren of dat de naam toeval was. In de dreuzel wereld woonden immers ook potters.

"Ik ben Harry wat kort is voor Hadrian. Ik ben 9 jaar oud. Ik ben door mijn ouders bij mijn oom en tante gebracht. Mijn ouders James en Lilly dachten dat ik geen tovenaar was omdat ik nog nooit had getoverd. 2 Weken gelden is mijn oom bij een auto ongeluk over leden en 4 dagen geleden mijn neef. Mijn tante kan niet meer voor mij zorgen omdat ze zelf te veel met haar verdriet zit. Mijn ouders willen mij niet meer terug. Daarom heeft mijn tante er voor gekozen om mij hier te brengen. Ze heeft me hier op de stoep uit de auto gezet en niet meer om gekeken. Ik weet niet eens zeker of ze wel wist waar ze me bracht. Al zolang als ik me kan herinneren kan ik bezweringen zien en voelen." Vertelde Harry. Willem keek weer naar zijn vrouw en zag daar de opluchting nee Harry was geen snul. Hij zou hier gewoon kunnen blijven wonen en naar school gaan bij de andere kinderen. Tenminste als zijn ouders hem echt niet terug wilden hebben maar dan zouden ze wel officieel afstand van hem moeten doen en dan zou hij een turnblaum worden. Want Willem zou hem dan adopteren.

"Ik zal je ouders een uil sturen Harry en vragen of ze langs willen komen voor een gesprek" zei Willem en vertrok naar zijn kantoor.

Hij zou de Potters niet vertellen dat Harry een tovenaar was hij wilde weten hoe de ouders om zullen gaan met het feit dat hij nu in het turnblaumhuis woont.

Het kindertehuis was bekend in de tovenaarswereld omdat het het enige tehuis was voor alleen tovenaarskinderen.

In de woonkamer ging het gesprek verder. " oke Harry we hopen dat je hier mag blijven van je ouders. Wij weten al dat je geen snul bent. Door wat je net vertelde weten we zeker dat je een tovernaar bent. De kinderen in dit huis gaan naar de Surrey school. Zou jij het leuk vinden om daar na de vakantie ook heen te gaan? Als je dat wil zul je in de vakantie veel moeten leren om klaar te zijn voor het examen jaar." Zei Samantha die al verliefd was op het mannetje. Wel maakte zich zorgen over zijn lengte. Maar Lilly was ook niet heel lang tot ze op haar 13e een groeispurt kreeg. Toch leek Harry eerder 6 dan 9 jaar oud te zijn. Ze was benieuwd wat James en Lilly te vertellen hadden en waarom ze Harry hadden achtergelaten. Dachten ze echt dat hij een snul was of had het een andere reden. "Moeder het is al half 9 dan moet ik altijd op bed. Gaat Harry met mij mee?" Zei Yasmine. Samantha schrok op uit haar gedachten. "Ja kom maar mee Harry en Yasmine. Heb je al je spullen op geruimd Yasmine? Dan gaan we een bed vinden voor Harry en kunnen jullie gaan slapen." Zei Samantha en nam de kinderen mee naar boven.

Het Turnblaumhuis bestond uit beneden, de entree, het kantoor, de woonkamer, de keuken en de eet kamer. De bovenverdieping had 6 slaapkamers, 1 voor Frank en Jan, 1 voor Dora en Ida, 1 voor de drieling,1 voor Yasmine ( waar als er nog een meisje van 9 of 10 bij kwam die ook hier komt), 1 voor de vader en moeder en dan 1 die tot nu toe nog niet gebruikt werd dit word de kamer van Harry. Dan was er nog de zolder die bestond uit een bibliotheek en een planetarium. Dan was er nog een kelder waar ze de toverdranken in maakten en bewaarden. In de tuin hadden ze een speelplaats voor de kinderen gemaakt. Ook stond er een kas waar ze al hun kruiden in kweekten voor de toverdranken, en groenten voor het eten. Achter de eetkamer hadden ze nog een kamer die gebruikt werd als 1 van de kinderen ziek was.

Samantha bracht Yasmine en Harry naar bed. Ze had de tas van Harry mee genomen. Zo had ze de kinderen snel op bed liggen.

Snel ging ze naar het kantoor van haar man om te kijken of hij al meer nieuws had.

Willem had net de uil weggestuurd toen zijn vrouw door de deur kwam en op zijn bureau kwam zitten. " Wat een dag ik had niet verwacht dat we Harry hier zouden krijgen vandaag. Ik had zeker geen andere kinderen meer verwacht. Niet nu er vrede is in de tover wereld. Hopelijk horen we snel iets van James en Lilly. Vertellen we ze dat Harry een tovenaar is of?" Vroeg Samantha ze liet de laatste vraag open. Willem keek liefdevol naar zijn vrouw en wist zeker dat ze net als hem geen afscheid meer wilde nemen van Harry.

"Nee we vertellen hun niks. Alleen dat Petunia er voor heeft gekozen hem bij ons te brengen omdat ze na het overlijden van haar man en zoon niet voor hem kon zorgen. Heb je de ogen van Harry gezien ze zitten vol verdriet. Ik weet niet hoe hij gaat reageren als zijn ouders hier komen en hem niet mee willen nemen." Willem bleef met die gedachten zitten.

Allebei hoopten ze dat ze snel antwoord zouden krijgen.


End file.
